Piper's Grace
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Piper is a teen without parents but with a lot of friends. Jason has been MIA for months. What happens when they meet again? Drama, Emotionally hard times, and singing. NOTE: Ignore the word 'five' and just make it 'seven'. I promise, I'll edit that when this is completed already. No gods included directly. Rated T for lyrics and just to be safe. I mean it kids!
1. Chapter 1

PIPER'S GRACE

Chapter 1

Piper

"Dad!" Piper screamed as she raced across the house with tears streaming on her face, "Dad! Where are you? Dad!"

Piper finally found him in a stretcher being carried by two men in white uniforms like the ones she saw when she was brought to a hospital.

Oh no. Piper thought

She sprinted from the kitchen to the front yard. When she got there, she squeezed through the people surrounding Tristan McLean.

Her dad caught a glimpse of her chocolate brown hair and called for her.

"Piper!" He called, "Piper where are you? Come here!"

Piper was finally by his side with puffy eyes and trembling hands.

"Dad," she said, "I'm here. Where are they taking you? What's going on? Dad I- I don't understand?"

"Everything will be fine Piper." Her dad replied, "If anything happens to me, your mom will take care of you. There's no need to worry."

"I'll try to believe you Dad. But I'm getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I-"

Piper was cut off by her dad collapsing into the stretcher which caused more commotion. The men in white lifted the stretcher and started to carry it back into the ambulance. The ambulance turned on its siren again.

When Tristan was back in the ambulance, Piper started to bawl again. She sank down to the ground, hugging her knees while their neighbors kept their distance. They knew how violent Piper could be when she was emotional. Only her mother dared to come near her.

"Come on Piper." Aphrodite said as she carried Piper to see her dad goodbye.

"Mom," Piper said, "Will dad be okay?"

"I hope so Piper"

"When can we see him again?"

"Soon dear. Stop worrying about your father Piper. He's a strong man. Have faith in him."

Piper tried but everything was just too much for a five year old girl to handle. Piper started to cry on her mom's shoulder.

"Don't worry dear." Aphrodite said as she patted her back, "Now let's get you cleaned up before you go to bed."

Aphrodite carried Piper back into the mansion and placed her down on Piper's bed.

Aphrodite went into Piper's bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water and oil.

Piper entered the room in her bathrobe then hugged her mom.

"Come on Pipes," her mom said, "get in the bathtub"

Piper nodded then removed her bathrobe, **(AN: Don't read that line again you pervert!)** and stepped into the bathtub. She started to relax a bit as her mom cleaned her up.

**8 YEARS LATER**

Piper stood there that night, in the cemetery, staring at her parents' graves. She knelt down to read them, not caring about how much mud she was getting on her black button-down dress and black lace-up boots.

One of them said:

_Tristan McLean_

_A great friend and father_

_Death: June 11, 2004_

While the other said:

_Aphrodite McLean_

_A woman with a great heart and looks of a goddess_

_Death: June 11, 2009_

Piper kept coming back to the cemetery every month especially after her mother's death. She always wore the same thing. Her only dress and her favorite lace-up boots. She always had to save because her parent's insurance could only last until she could graduate high-school. After that, she could work part-time at a diner or something.

Piper hadn't realized that she was crying until someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and she saw herself face-to-face with a cute blonde boy with concerned blue eyes that made piper melt.

She stared at him for a second then she threw her hands around his neck. The boy, who was strangely not surprised, patted her back awkwardly. Piper sobbed on the boy's shoulders, then after realizing that she was making the stranger's black button-down shirt really wet, Piper backed away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Piper said as she backed away, "I'm not usually like this."

"Hey." The blonde said as he grabbed her wrist, "It's okay Piper."

How did he know my name? Piper thought

"You did stay to comfort me and Thalia when our mom died." He said, "I'm returning the favor."

A flashback went to Piper. It was when her best friend Thalia's mom died a few years ago.

_Piper was hugging a very depressed Thalia at the Grace's house. Thalia calmed down a little after making Piper's shirt really wet._

"_I'm sorry Piper." Thalia said_

"_It's fine Thalia." Piper replied_

"_No I made you stay for the weekend just so I can calm down. I should've asked Annabeth or maybe even Percy to stay instead of you. Now your step-dad will be furious with you."_

"_I told you Thalia, it's okay. I need a break from him and Drew anyway. Now, do you want me to make you hot chocolate?"_

_Thalia nodded in reply._

_Piper stood up, straightened her black dress, patted Thalia's head then headed for the kitchen. When Piper got in the kitchen, she heated water then placed a cup and stirrer out. Once the water was heated, Piper poured it into the cup with hot choco mixture then stirred it. Piper then realized that she forgot the marshmallows. She looked around the room then fortunately she found the marshmallows. Unfortunately, they were on the top shelf and she couldn't reach it. She tried jumping, but she just couldn't reach it._

_Piper sat down, really exhausted from jumping so high._

"_Need some help?" a voice said_

_Piper turned around and saw Jason leaning against the doorframe._

_Piper nodded in response._

"_Well," Jason said, "you need my mom's special ladder to get that. But maybe if I carry you, you might be able to reach the marshmallows."_

"_Fine." Piper said as she stood up._

_Jason and Piper walked towards the shelf. Jason hugged Piper's waist, which caused Piper to smile and blush, then lifted her off the ground as she got the marshmallows._

"_Thank you Jason." Piper said_

_Jason smiled but shook his head._

"_Piper, I'm the one who needs to thank you. Nobody dares to go near Thalia while she's emotional. You are the only one who can." He said_

"_Well now I know why Thalia and I get along so well."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because I'm also like that."_

_Jason laughed for the first time that day._

"_I owe you Piper." He said_

_Piper just smiled then picked up the hot chocolate and marshmallows._

"_Walk with me?" She asked Jason_

_Jason just shrugged._

"Now do you remember?" the blonde asked

"Jason?" Piper asked, "Jason Grace? Where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm transferring to your school tomorrow anyway"

"Why does it have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Because Annabeth's getting impatient." He said as he pointed towards Annabeth's car. "Tell her I said 'hi' though."

"See you tomorrow Jason." Piper said.

She kissed his cheek then ran to Annabeth.

"See you Pipes." He said

Piper walked to Annabeth's car, opened the door then sat inside.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked, clearly annoyed

"I talked to Jason." Piper replied

"Are we gonna bring her home or what?" Percy asked Annabeth

"Fine let's go." Annabeth said as she drove away.

Piper's last look at Jason was him, leaning against a tree.

"Oh yeah." Piper said, "Jason said 'hi'"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy grumbled: "Nice to know he cares."

They rode in silence until the McLean's mansion was visible.

"Well," Piper said, "thanks for the ride guys"

"No problem Pipes." Percy replied

"Stop calling me that."

"Why is it fine if Jason's the one who calls you that?"

Piper sank back, blushing like a tomato.

Annabeth scolded Percy harshly.

"You sure you don't want us to come?" Annabeth asked Piper

"I'm sure Annabeth."

"Call if you need help"

"Thanks. Pop the trunk before _he_ catches on."

Annabeth sighed then popped the trunk.

Piper slid out of the car then got her duffel bag from the hood.

Just as she was about to walk, her phone rang. She checked it then she saw that her phone was alarming her that it was 10 pm. Her curfew was starting. Piper shouldered her bag then sprinted towards a small wood cabin at the side of the mansion.

I'm gonna die. Piper thought as she opened the door to her cabin.

She opened her door and braced herself for a punishment worthy of the _Fields of Punishment_ in the Underworld.

**Like it? Hate it? Who is **_**he**_**? Should I continue? Should I stop? Tell me please. Sorry for OOCness. I needed it for the plot. And remember, no gods related. At least directly. **

**Review please. And check out my other stories especially Half-Blood Games.**

**Love ya guys! In a non-stalkerish way anyway. And thanks for reading!**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 2

PIPER'S GRACE

Chapter 2

Thalia

Thalia was super nervous when a car door slammed in the front. She was supposed to cheer Piper up for her parents' death anniversary. Thalia asked Jason to meet her in the cemetery to warm her up a bit for Thalia. Piper's cabin was really neat and it smelled like clean laundry. The only part of the room that was a bit messy was Piper's 'hang-out space'.

Thalia was sitting on the bed, playing with Piper's guitar. She was surprised when the door swung open by a panting Piper.

"Thalia!" Piper yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you up Piper." Thalia said after calming down

Piper just sighed then smiled. And with her teeth so white, it was a painful sight. Thalia was still creeped out by the fact that she looked a lot like her mother and she had her father's smile.

Piper set down her duffel bag on her writing table then got a notebook and a pen.

This would've been a surprise to others but Thalia what was coming. Piper needed Thalia to record Piper's new song.

Piper got out her iPad, given by the Grace family on her mom's death anniversary, then opened an app. Thalia thinks it was Garage Band. Piper _played_ with the drums a bit, listened to it a few times while she fixed some mistakes then threw it across the room to Thalia. It might look dangerous to some, but Piper knew the place better than the back of her hand.

As Piper was readying her electric guitar, Thalia checked out the background of the song Piper wrote. The background was a-ma-zing. As well as a good speaker, Piper was also a great singer/composer/fighter. Yes fighter. She was tougher than almost everyone in school.

"Thalia come here please." Piper called

Thalia raced across the room, easily leaping over anything less than 6 feet like a gymnast or as a gazelle according to Percy.

"Can you sing this" Piper asked her

"Sure." Thalia replied, "But don't you usually sing the higher part and I get the lower part?"

"Just sing Thals."

"Chillax Pipes."

"Are you going to record or not?"

Thalia hooked the microphones, guitars and iPad to her laptop using a lot of wires and other techy stuff Leo got Piper a few years ago.

"Ready Thals?" Piper asked Thalia

Thalia opened the notebook then pressed record on the laptop.

"Ready Piper." She replied

"1… 2… 3… Go!"

After the word 'go', Thalia played the iPad and Piper strummed her guitar then began singing:

_I call you up when I know he's at home.  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know._

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!_  
_I don't want to, but I want to,_  
_Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_BFB! BFB!_  
_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

_I kinda think that I might be his type._  
_Because when you're not around, he's not acting too_  
_shy._  
_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move._  
_Is this all in my head?_  
_I don't know what to do._  
_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking._  
_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_  
_I really hope I can get him alone._  
_I just don't, don't want her to know._

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_Yeeeeaaah_  
_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3._  
_I don't want to, but I want to,_  
_Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_BFB! BFB!_  
_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._  
_BFB! BFB!_  
_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

_Cause he's such a dream._  
_Yeah_  
_And you know what I mean,_  
_If you weren't related._

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3._  
_I don't want to, but I want to!_  
_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and_  
_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_  
_BFB! BFB!_  
_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._  
_BFB! BFB!_  
_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

Thalia suddenly realized what she sang.

"You like Jason." Thalia teased, "You like Jason! You like Jason!"

Piper began blushing like crazy.

"No I don't." Piper protested

Thalia continued teasing Piper in a sing-song voice while Piper began chasing her around the cabin.

They could've chased each other the whole night but after about five minutes of turning over furniture and stacks of clothes, someone knocked and entered the room.

"Piper! Thalia!" Jason's voice called

He swung the door open and accidentally hit Piper on the face and she collapsed on the spot.

BAM!

"Don't… Tell… Jason." She muttered

For a violent girl, Piper's face is pretty weak.

"Oh my gods!" Jason said as he saw Piper and the room, "What happened here?"

"We were… um… playing around?" Thalia responded/asked

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Now help me clean this mess up. Piper's gonna kill us." He said as he carried Piper to her bed.

Thalia found it cute that the two were wearing black bottom-downs and Jason was carrying Piper bridal style. Thalia secretly took a picture of them and posted the picture on the school website. Drew and all the other clique members will be so jealous.

Tomorrow will be awesome. Thalia thought

* * *

Jason

After fixing Piper's cabin, Jason wanted to sleep right next to her. But instead, Thalia told him to go back home earlier than her.

While they were fixing the cabin, Jason kept looking at Piper. Her clothes were still the ones she wore in the cemetery and they were covered in mud, her hair was a tangled mess and a strand floated up and down as she breathed in through her nose and puffed out through her mouth. She was just plain pretty. As he was walking home, Jason kept thinking about how much she changed but still the same old Piper.

Jason was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that it started to rain and he slipped on a puddle. Fortunately someone caught him before he could fall. Unfortunately he recognized the person. It was Reyna, his ex-girlfriend. She wore a black jacket, a blue shirt, jeans and combat boots while holding an umbrella in one hand and the other on Jason's chest.

"Thanks Rey." Jason told her

"No problem Jason." Reyna replied

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To Piper's. We're supposed to do a project for school."

"Who are you with again?"

"Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth. Why?"

"Nothing. Just tell them I said 'hi'"

"Okay Jason. Bye." She gave him a quick hug then raced off to Piper's house

Why is Reyna going to Piper's house? Jason thought, Why can't they just do it in someone else's house?

Jason shook the thought off then continued walking home.

Once he got home, he was just expecting him to be alone. But instead, he heard music playing from his room.

Jason's room was big. It had a queen sized bed, a flat screen tv, six beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, a drum set, a bass guitar, an acoustic guitar, a keyboard, and two electric guitars. It was where Jason hung out and sometimes, watched Piper play guitar, drums, keyboard, or sing a few years ago before Jason left for LA.

When he opened the room, Jason found Percy playing a guitar, Leo playing drums, and Nico playing bass guitar, and Grover playing the keyboard. Jason told them all to stop because it was heard all over the house.

"Dude chillax!" Percy told Jason

"Why are you even here?" Jason asked everyone

"You're part of our group for school for the rest of the year." Grover said

"Aren't you and Percy one grade higher than the rest of us?" Jason asked

"Yeah but the school isn't the one who picks. We do." Percy replied

"So it doesn't matter what grade you're in," Nico said, "as long as you pass the test where we perform on stage in front of the entire school with another band and while we sing they play and while they sing, we play."

"What are we going to sing anyway?" Leo asked everyone after sitting down and drinking blue cherry coke (courtesy of Percy).

"We're supposed to do our own composition right?" Nico replied/asked

"I have one." Jason spoke up

He ran to his laptop, typed in some lyrics, printed it then gave one to everyone. While everyone else studied the song, Jason set up the microphones and guitars.

"I'll do the guitar first then you guys catch up with the song. Okay? Okay." Jason said in one breath.

Everyone went to the microphones that Jason set up then Jason star ted playing. It was a nice tune for a first try. Then he began singing:

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make-up - to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I could see  
you'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!  
So girl come on! you got it wrong!  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your ah-ah eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ouuu  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful!_  
_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_  
_Na na na na na na._  
_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_  
_Na na na na na na._  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful!_

They all sat down again after finishing the song and finished their analyzed the lyrics again and Percy said said: "The girl sounds like Annabeth."

Everybody snickered

"It wasn't supposed to be for Annabeth." Jason said,

"Who was it for then?" Leo asked Jason

"It was for Piper." Jason mumbled

"What?" Grover asked

"I said it was for…" He thought for a while then mumbled, "Piper."

"Piper?" Nico asked, "you mean the Piper McLean?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jason asked

"Dude. She was nicknamed _Pretty McLean_ by the popular boys then they get smacked by the cheerleaders."

"You mean my competition is a whole school of boys?"

"Pretty much."

Jason hugged his knees and said: "She's never going to notice me."

"Who's never going to notice you?" a girl's voice said somewhere near the doorframe

**How was it? Think I should continue or not? Tell me please. I posted this because I wanted you to know that this isn't really dark. And because it was already typed out in the laptop and I didn't want to waste time just sitting and staring into space, so I just uploaded. Anyway, it just started like that to match the plot. Please check out my other stories as well.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review so that I could upload more often.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER'S GRACE

Chapter 1

Piper

Piper woke up after about 20 minutes and saw Thalia playing with her iPad.

"Thalia" Piper said, "what happened?"

"Um.." Thalia started, "Jason hit your face while he opened the door"

Piper wasn't sure wether to fell angry, sad or happy about what happened to her. She looked around the room and she saw a familiar black jacket. Thalia caught her staring at the jacket and told her: "Bring that jacket to Jason."

"Why don't you do it?" Piper asked her

"I don't want t go home yet and besides,"

"What?"

"I know you want to see Jason."

"Oh shut up Thalia." Piper argued but she still took the jacket.

Walking towards the Grace's house was a bit hard because it was raining. But Piper did run into Reyna on the way. "Hi Reyna." Piper greeted

"Piper um..." Reyna said, "I was just about to go to your place but you're going somewhwere so I'll just um..."

"Thalia's there."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To Jason's place why?"

"Want me to walk with you?"

"No thanks."

"Well, um.. I guess I'll see you later then."

The both of them went opposite ways after saying goodbye. When Piper reached the house she heard music. Piper walked upstairs to Jason's room and she heard him say, "She's never going to notice me."

"Who's never going to notice you?" Piper asked him

The rest of the group chuckled at the scene while Piper wondered what's going on.

"Well?" She demanded

"Um nothing." Jason replied

"You forgot your jacket at my place." Piper said as she walked towards Jason

"Thanks Piper."

Their faces were only an inch apart while everyone else in the room grinned evilly. Piper and Jason noticed it then looked away blushing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Jason said, "Wanna walk with me there? I don't know my way?"

"Sure Jason" She replied as she kissed his cheek, "Bye."

She walked away with a huge grin . She glanced a Jason and saw him also grinning madly which made Piper wonder if Jason liked her back. But that kiss in the cheek made all her worries go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's Grace

Chapter 3

Jason

Even after Piper left, Jason still thought about her kissing his cheek in front of the others.

Does she also like me that way? he thought

Jason decided to shrug the thought off because it was his first day going to their school and he was walking with Piper on the way. Piper wore her usual clothes, or at least according to the others. She wore faded jeans, hiking boots and a simple shirt under her snowboarding jacket. No matter how simple her clothes are, she always looked pretty to Jason.

They walked in silence but once they caught up with the rest of the gang, Piper grinned widely and she ran off to the girls.

"See you later Jason." She told him

Jason could just wave because they didn't even have a chance to talk. Once Piper reached Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel and Reyna, they got in Annabeth's car then drove away.

Leo approached Jason and said, "Why you so glum?"

"Nothing." Jason replied glumly

"Well, if it's nothing, then come on. You don't wanna be late on _your_ first day do you?"

Jason sighed then followed Leo to Percy's car

"Finally!" Nico yelled once they entered

"Just drive Percy." Jason replied

Percy chuckled then drove with a smirk. Jason got really nervous on the way to their school. Thoughts flooded his brain.

_What should I do?_

"Just be yourself." Percy's voice said as if he was reading Jason's mind

_What if I'm not good enough?_

"You'll do fine."

_Will Piper even notice me?_

"I'm sure she will."

_Is Reyna still mad at me?_

"There's a fifty-fifty chance of that but that shouldn't stop you."

_What if I make a fool of myself when I get there?_

"I told you, you'll be fine."

Jason sighed at the imaginary conversation he had with Percy until Percy said, "Bye Annabeth. I'll see you later."

Jason then realized that Percy was talking to Annabeth on the phone and he was hearing what Percy told Annabeth. And it kind of ruined his self-esteem again.

Jason was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that they were already there. He only snapped out of his thought when Nico screamed at his ears.

"Well?" Nico asked

"Fine." Jason grumbled

Jason looked at the school then it caught his breath. The school didn't look like a school at all. It looked like how he imagined Olympus to look like. Only better. Percy saw him looking at the school while almost drooling and said, "Annabeth designed that."

"What?" Jason asked

"Olympus got destroyed year because of erm... because of some um..."

"You set it on fire didn't you?"

"Just don't tell anyone." Percy pleaded

Jason chuckled then walked towards the school. Once he entered, he wanted to stop by the principal's office but Percy told him that as long as he attended all the subjects required for the day, there was no schedule.

"This school is awesome." Jason said

"Yeah I know." Nico agreed, "Now let's go find the girls in class before we get late which is in about 30 seconds."

After that, the boys sprinted towards the classroom where the girls are, sat down alternately like Percy-Annabeth-Nico-Thalia-Jason-Piper-Grover-Juniper-Leo-Reyna, then the bell rang.

"Saved." Jason sighed

A teacher stood in front then greeted the class. Apparently, they entered a class where they get to write songs then sing them in front of the class. The teacher allowed the boys to group themselves into five while the girls had to perform individually.

Before the teacher allowed them to work by group she said, "Happy Birthday Piper!" then most of the class cheered. and Jason had an idea for the song they were going to perform.

Jason walked up to the place where Percy, Nico, Grover, and Leo were sitting then sat down with them.

"What are we gonna sing?" Leo asked

"Since it's Jason's first day, we should sing the song he wrote last night." Grover replied

There was agreement among the group but Jason disagrees

"No I have a new one." Jason protested

"Well then teach us the song." Nico replied

Jason taught them the song then they sang. They just had to perfect the last part.

_Do you really want to live forever,  
__Forever,Or never?  
Forever young,I wanna be,Forever young (forever),  
Do you really want to live forever (forever),  
Forever (forever),  
Forever young..._

"Nice song there Jason." Percy said

"Yeah." Grover agreed, "But what inspired you to write that song?"

"Piper." Jason replied

The rest looked puzzled but they had to go back to watch and perform.

The teacher called one of their classmates, Drew (Piper's step-sister), to perform first. Drew walked over to the stage then sang:

_I feel delirious , come lets get out of here  
we're so anonymous but its all coming clear_

And we're heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want  
is everything

And I will pose if i wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All i want is everything, yes everything, yea  
woaah oh

We don't ever stop  
lets watch the sun come up  
we'll sleep when we're dead cuz  
halfway kinda sucks

We're heading for the sky  
and will get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the best of me  
All I want is everything,  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything yea  
woaah oh

Hold on to me  
and ill hold on to you  
(oh)dont over think  
what have we got to lose

Its me and you,  
me and you no matter whaaaat  
whooaa oh ah oh whoaa oh oh whooaa

were heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if i wanna  
And i will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but I will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right at least we know  
were alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything  
whoaaa oh

Her voice was great but, it didn't seem like hers. And her mouth was a millisecond late than what she's singing but Jason shrugged the thought off because it was Thalia's turn to sing and if he knew Thalia, she's definetely going to sing something with swears... **(AN: Kids, just skip this part. She's just going to sing.)**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
[voice] I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
[voice] you don't let it go let it go with it  
cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_[Bridge]_  
_you said hey_  
_what's your name_  
_it took one look_  
_and now I'm not the same_  
_yeah you said hey_  
_and since that day_  
_you stole my heart_  
_and you're the one to blame_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah_  
_and that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_since every day and everything has_  
_felt this right_  
_and now you're turning all around_  
_and suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_  
_[voice] What did you, what did you put in my drink_  
_I remember making out but then_  
_I woke up with a new tattoo_  
_[voice] your name was on me and my name was on you_  
_I would do it all over again_

_[Bridge]  
you said hey  
what's your name  
it took one look  
and now I'm not the same  
yeah you said hey  
and since that day  
__you stole my heart  
__and you're the one to blame_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah_  
_and that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_since every day and everything has_  
_felt this right_  
_and now you're turning all around_  
_and suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
_I do what I want when I feel like it_  
_All I wanna do is lose control_  
_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
_I do what I want when I feel like it_  
_All I wanna do is lose control_

___[Chorus]  
Yeah  
and that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
since every day and everything has  
felt this right  
and now you're turning all around  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile _  


**(AN: Kids if you read that, don't blame me.)**

Jason was right about Thalia singing a song with swears but now, it was their turn to sing:

**(LEGEND: **Jason, _Percy, _Nico,**Everyone**)

Let's dance in style,  
Let's dance for a while,  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?

_Let us die young or let us live forever,  
We don't have the power but we never say never,  
Sitting in a sandpit,  
Life is a short trip,  
The music's for the sad man._

**Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Forever**** young**.

Some are like water,  
some are like the heat,  
Some are a melody  
and some are the beat,  
But sooner or later they all will be gone,  
Why don't they stay young?

_It's hard to get old without a cause,  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse,  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun,  
And diamonds are forever._

_**Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young,  
Doyou really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Or never?**_

_**Forever young  
I wanna be,  
Forever young (forever),  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,Or never?**_

So many adventures couldn't happen today,  
So many songs we forgot to play,  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue,  
We'll let 'em come true.

_Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Or never?_

_**Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Or never?  
Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young (forever),  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Or never?  
Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young (forever),  
Do you really want to live forever (forever),  
Forever (forever),  
Forever young...(fades)**_

**_(Forever Young - One Direction X-Factor Version)_**

Their other classmates applauded for the song they just sang. It was glorious. Jason thought it would be a great start for the rest of his year. But that was until Piper spoke up.

"Was that just my birthday song?" She asked the boys

Everyone turned to Jason including his group members and he changed his mind about the day being a great start.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's Grace

Chapter 5

Piper

When Piper asked Jason if the song they sang was her birthday song, she realized that it was stupid.

"Well," Jason replied, "it was...um...based on your...*gulp* birthday?"

Piper shrugged then walked over to him to hug him, thank him and maybe even kiss him. But nooooooo, Drew just had to push Piper away then hug Jason. She kept saying stuff like, "Oh my gods, you're such a great singer." with some of, "you're so hot." and other flirty comments.

Drew noticed that Piper was giving her a disgusted look and said, "Oh sorry, am I stealing your boyfriend?"

Piper's face reddened along with Jason's and yelled, "He's a boy and he's a friend but he's not my boyfriend." And with that most of the people in the room gasped while Drew's gang snickered and smirked.

"So you wouldn't mind if I made out with him?" Drew asked with an overly-sarcastic voice while fluttering her eyes

"No I wouldn't" Piper replied as she walked away

"Thought so." was all Piper heard from Drew when she walked to the school's Japanese garden to get away from her troubles. Every now and then, she would glance at the room and see Jason and Drew making out while the teacher tries to get them away from each other, but it wouldn't work because they were tangled to each other. Piper just leaned back on the wall then thought about what she should've done back in the classroom. She stared crying and her head felt weird. Like someone was there with her.

* * *

Percy

While Drew was flirting with Jason, Percy was getting bored.

So he decided that what better way to make time pass was to make out with Annabeth for the first time that week.

They entered the Japanese garden, found a good hiding spot, then started making out. But what he didn't notice was Piper that was already crying. He heard crying noises then stopped kissing Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked him

Percy placed his index finger as if to say _Shhhh!_ then tilted his head towards the place where the noises were coming from. They snuck toward it then saw Piper crying._  
_

Percy looked at Annabeth then she rolled her eyes. She knelt beside Piper then touched her.

"Go away!" Piper yelled

"Piper calm down" Annabeth said

"Why should I?"

"Why are you even here?"

"Because I just lost the love of my life to a bitch!"

"You might wanna watch your language Piper."

Piper sighed in response then looked at Percy in disgust

"You might...um...wanna...maybe...put on a shirt?" She said

Percy didn't notice that he was shirtless while they were making out. No wonder he could feel Annabeth touching his abs and torso.

He rolled his eyes then went back to the spot where they made out and placed his shirt back on. When he came back to where Annabeth was, he realized that Piper wasn't there.

"She's changing and getting some paper, pens and a banjo."

"Ohhh." Percy replied, "Wait, wy does she need all those stuff?"

* * *

**Haaaiiiiiii guuyyyyzzzzzz! I'm back after a long time. Sorry if it took so long for me to update. Thanks for being so patient guys. I luvz ya so much for reading! Pleease review.**

**P.S. 30th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the next chapters if you have an account or virtual sweets if you don't.**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper's Grace

Chapter 6

Piper

Piper kept thinking about how Jason broke her heart while she was on her way to her locker to get her extra clothes. The one she wore was drenched with tears and got really dirty in the garden. It was covered in leaves, mud, twigs and some disgusting stuff.

When Piper finally reached her locker, she opened it and two pieces of paper fell down. One was a hot pink scented paper and one was plain white folded neatly, with Piper's name on top. Piper decided to read the pink one first. It said:

_Dear Piper,_

_I just wanted you to know that Jason finally accepted me to be his girlfriend and he really thinks that you're ugly in all ways. He said that I'm perfect and better that you dumpster queen. Don't try reasoning to me that in fairytales, the step-sister never wins but this is no fairytale and you're still the Cinderella. But of course, without the happy ever after._

_Not so sorry,  
Drew Tanaka, Your perfect step-sister._

Piper crumpled the paper, got the extra clothes she never got to use unless Drew got to her nerves, and left the other paper unread. She slammed the locker shut then ran to the restroom.

She opened the bag and found the clothes Lacy packed for her. Lacy was Piper's cousin **(AN: I know half-sister in the book but this would be better because it would be too gross if her mom had tons of affairs)** who packs Piper's clothes every time. Anyway Piper was thankful for the clothes for the first time.

The outfit was a red glittery ruffled tank-top, black leggings and black high-heeled low boots. Piper placed them on then braided her hair Katniss-style with an eagle feather. She even switched bags from a purple Jansport backpack to a black body bag with fake gems and hot pink ruffles that she carried on one shoulder opposite her braid. She looked at herself at the mirror then frowned.

It wasn't her. But Drew and Jason got on her nerves. She wanted to hide her puffy eyes but she didn't have glasses so Piper used the clear contact lenses Lacy also packed for her. Piper made a silent promise to thank Lacy when they see each other. She thought of everything.

The bell ringed and signaled that it was time for her next class. Which was break. So Piper got out of the restroom, went back to her locker to return the clothes, and to get a guitar because she has no banjo, then went to the Japanese garden again. But she wasn't planned to see the reaction of her friends

* * *

Piper went to the Japanese garden and found Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Nico and Leo sitting on a picnic blanket talking.

"Hey!" Piper greeted

The gang looked at her then their jaws dropped. They probably thought that Piper would be caught dead wearing the outfit she just wore.

"P-Piper-Piper is that you?" Leo aked

"Noooo, I'm robot sent form the future to ruin your lives"**(AN: House of Anubis anyone? the one who said that starts with Jer and ends with ome)** Piper said in a sarcastic voice

Leo rolled his eyes then motioned for Piper to sit next to him.

"What's with the guitar?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, I thought you were getting a banjo?" Percy added

"Well," Piper replied, " I'm writing a song and second... well, I don't have a banjo."

"One more question please." Nico said

"Wassup?"

"What's with the outfit?"

"Well I had no other clothes 'cuz the other set, got messy"

"Ooohhhhhh"

"Can I ask a question now?" Piper asked

"You just did Drew." Travis, who was eavesdropping on them but couldn't see who talked because Piper was sitting backwards

Piper rolled her eyes then continued with her question "Where's Jason?"

"You know where." Annabeth replied

Piper didn't want to admit it but, "Making out with Drew?"

"Ding ding ding!" Leo replied

Awkward silence filled the air

"Soooo..." Rachel attempted to break the silence

"Let's hear your song." Reyna

Piper sighed and said: "The voice isn't really suited for my voice, it's suited for Annabeth. So the rest of the girls sing back up while I play the guitar."

Piper threw her iPad to Thalia, who just like always, catches it like a pro, then the girls read the song.

"Well?" Piper asked

"This is dedicated to Drew isn't it?" Annabeth asked

"It matches my sister"

"Let's just start"

They sang the song while Piper played the guitar:

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

_**(Mean by Taylor**_** Swift)**_  
_

"What'd you think?" Piper asked them

"It's great." Percy said. But what they didn't know was that Percy was videoing it

The gang congratulated Piper for a great song until two people interrupted

"You're so effing mean." the first one, who was a boy said

"That dump should be dedicated to the queen which is you!" the second one, a girl

* * *

**Ooooooohhhh!If you're not stupid, you'll know who the two mystery people are... **

**Contest still on 'cuz it didn't reach my goal of 30 reviews. but now different prizes. 30th reviewer gets to write a chapter if you have an account, while virtual sweets if you don't have one. If it reaches at least 40 by this week, I'm officially gonna work with the 40th or 45th reviewer for the rest of the story.**

**Love ya guyzzzz!**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note please read

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys. Here's for a guest who won the contest:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**FRESH COOKIES ^**

**/^^^^^^^^^\**

**\_/**

**PIE ^**

******New Contest Rules:**

**40th reviewer- gets to write a chapter.**

**Most revieved- Work with me officially**

**p.s. If you have no account, you'll have treats**


	8. Chapter 8

Piper's Grace

Chapter 8

Jason

Right after Jason recited the lines Drew told him to, he immediately realized why. Because Piper asked Annabeth to sing a really great song dedicated to Drew and how she's so mean all the time, and Drew got infuriated at that, so she asked Jason to say some lines for a 'play' she's 'starring' in that week and by saying what he said, oh I mean _they _said, it tricked Piper and the rest of the gang **(AN: And he shouldn't forget about the readers there he also fooled. *evil smirk* got ya guys!) **to believing that he really meant what he said.

"Jason?" Piper asked, obviously alarmed

"And Drew here." Drew said like a total moment killer

"Jason," Piper continued, "Annabeth didn't write that song. I did."

Piper looked really mad and hurt at the same time and Jason didn't want to break her anymore but he had to stand up for himself.

"Piper," Jason protested, "I was reciting a line to help Drew practice for a play."

"Drew, Drew, Drew," Thalia said in a sing-song voice

"What?" Drew yelled

"Suuurrrreee." Thalia said sarcastically, "You were helping her practice for a play we're having. Like there's even a play here with swearing that will be performed in front of first-graders."

"Jason, there is no play here in Olympus." Percy added

Jason was tongue-tied until Piper slapped him straight

"Ow!" Jason yelled

"You deserved it." Rachel said

Piper started to get her things and get out of the of the garden but Jason grabbed her wrist to stop her. He said, "Piper, I'm sorry. Give me one more chance."

"No Jason." She replied, "You already broke me, and I'm not giving you another chance to break me even more."

After replying, Piper flicked her wrist so that her it would cause some pain to Jason's hand. Not too much but enough to make him release it.

"Piper!" Jason called after her

The rest of the group started to stand up then go away. Well, after saying what a 'good job' Jason did.

"Great job bro." Thalia grumbled

"Should've known better." Annabeth told him in a matter-of-fact tone

"Even I won't make that mistake." Percy also told him

"And he's stupid." Grover agreed

"Hey!" Percy protested

"Do better next time." Rachel told him

"If there is a next time." Jason replied

Rachel smiled a bit, glared at Drew then whispered to Jason, "Stay away from her." when she said _her_ Rachel tilted her head towards Drew's direction.

"Well?" Drew asked Rachel in a charmspeak-y way

Rachel rolled her eyes in response then walked away

"Listen Jason." Drew said

"Drew," Jason yelled, "you caused me my friendship with Piper and now she doesn't like me anymore. She was broken because of your stupid made-up play and you thought that I would say that to Piper."

"So what if I did?" Drew replied in a chick fake cute voice

"She was broken!"

"So, you're saying that you love me?"

"What the hell! You're the real slut, you selfish bi-"

"Language."

"I don't care. You know what I was about to say!"

"So you're complimenting me while yelling at me? That's a new style."

"I'm not complimenting you. I'm clearly NOT telling you that I love you."

"So what exactly are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I never cared for you. Or should I ever."

"Then what?"

"I love Piper and you made me break her and now she broke me too!"

"Who's this girl you love and care for again? Dumpster Queen?"

"No! I love PIPER more than I even care for you!"

And as Jason yelled, Piper turned around then walked towards Jason and Drew

"You mean that?" Piper asked Jason completely forgetting about Drew

"Yeah I do." Jason replied, "I love you Piper and if you don't love me back, sorry then.

"Jason, I love you too."

"Really?"

Piper nodded in response

"Piper," Jason started, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper looked tongue-tied and surprised at what Jason just said

"If it's too early, then I'll just..." Jason said

"No." Piper replied, "It's not too early, and yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Wanna kiss?"Jason asked her

Piper kissed him in the lips for the first time in her life

Jason was so surprised. He was expecting a no, but the kiss proved him wrong. They continued kissing until Mr. Blofis appeared

"What's happening here?" He asked

"Paul, just give them a few more minutes." Percy said who Jason didn't notice was watching with a whole class-worth of students

"Well," Paul responded, "since Percy's here, I'll let it pass but you have to get to your classes you all are late in."

Everyone left saying _Aaaaaaawwwww!_

"And Piper," Jason said, "you look amazing"

"Now you tell me" Piper replied in a sarcastic tone

Jason was sure he saw Piper smile a bit there but he just smiled back. Together they walked to class, with each other's arms around each other's waist and with grins on their faces.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating for so long, but there's your new chapter and since I'm feeling happy today, I might add another one later. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. **

**You guys know about the contest I set up right? Well, I decided to make the goal higher since I get more reviewers for every chapter I update. (not bragging there) so I decided to have it 50th or 60th reviewer gets a surprise from me. But if you're a guest, then please change the name you're using to type. I'd appreciate that a lot. And if a guest wins then, MORE SWEETS FOR EVERYBODY!**

**Thanks for reading guys and please type what you think of this in that second box down then post it.**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9 Written by Someone Else

**A/N: Hi! This is isn'tTori, Daughter of Apollo, just so you know. It's squirrelLOVA! pjogeek wanted me to write a chapter, so here I am!**

Anyway, you probably want the chapter. So here you go.

Disclaimer: squirrel and Tori do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

It was Sunday afternoon, and I was extremely bored. So what do I do? I call Percy.

Because I'm just that desperate.

"Hello?" He answered on the other line.

"Hi."

"Who is this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who else, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh! Annabeth! What's up?"

"I'm bored. Call all of our groupies. We should meet up at the Lotus Casino." Pizza Planet was like a Casino for teens.

"Um, sure." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I ran up stairs, changed out of my sweatpants in to jeans and a sweatshirt, took the keys and ran out the door.

"Bye, dad!" I yelled as the door closed.

**OMG WHAT IS THIS A LINE BREAK NO WAY**

When I arrived at Pizza Planet, everyone was already there. Well. That's awkward. Late to your own party. Even though this wasn't a party.

"Hey, guys." I said, sitting down. I got a chorus of hello's and hey's in response. I surveyed the table. First, there was Nico, then Thalia, then Jason with his arm around Piper (I'm not grinning. What? Why would I be grinning?), then there was Leo. Then, of course, Percy and I.

"Hello, girlfriend who likes to hang up on me!" Percy greeted. I shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Look. I only came if people would be buying my tokens for games. Now get up and start paying!" Leo announced, abruptly standing up. I shook my head along with Piper as we all stood up and headed for the token counter.

**OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ANOTHER LINE BREAK**

After we had used up all of our money and tokens, we decided to go home. As we made our way to the door, Nico stopped. We all looked back towards him.

"Nico, you coming?" Thalia asked.

"T-Thalia?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS TERRIBLE. I CAN'T WRITE IN FIRST PERSON. It was more of a filler chapter...**

**TDA-They're cousins in the book, but this is AU right?**


	10. Chapter 10 Me Again! )))

Piper's Grace

Chapter 10

-Thalia-

Thalia thought about Percy's offer about the group hanging out. When Percy said that Nico was coming, Thalia's heart felt like doing a tap dance.

She sighed after hanging up, and went back to playing Minecraft while lying on her bed. She felt bored until Percy's face appeared on her screen yelling "Are you coming or not?"

Thalia rolled her eyes in response

"You hung up without saying if you're coming or not? Tickets for Pizza Planet aren't cheap you know."

"Fine," Thalia said in response, "but who's paying?"

"Either Annabeth or Nico."

"Really? Then I'll get ready then."

She closed her laptop but left it on, (for no particular reason, whatsoever) and took a short shower.

Then she went out with a robe, towel dried her hair and applied bright purple highlights. She put on a dark gray shirt, black leggings, a black leather jacket, and gray boots.

She looked at her mirror one last time before talking to herself

_You can do this. It's just Nico._

_Why are you so nervous?_

_That guy is just too damn perfect._

_Make him know that you _are _perfect too. That you deserve to be the one he goes out with on the prom._

_How exactly?_

_Sing a song tomorrow. For him and everyone that looks down on you._

She sighed. Thalia hopes that talking to herself isn't weird enough to scare Nico away. She liked him ever since the Jerome incident.

Thalia shook the thought away. She promised herself to never think about those times.

She got her bag then went down the elevator from her room to the ground floor. Sometimes she was glad that she had a huge house but most of the time, she was alone.

"Jason!" She yelled to her brother, "Are you coming to the get-together?!"

Thalia waited for a shout, but she just received a text from Jason saying:

**Imma come! Jeez sis relax will u?  
Im on me way there. I just hafta get me jacket.**

**-J **

Thalia rolled her eyes at her idiotic brother and his idiotic text language.

* * *

She sat there, at the backseat of a cab. Pizza Planet was a bit far from their place, like one hour kind of far with the heavy traffic of New York, so she decided to take a short nap. But the dream she had was NOT one of the best she had. It was about her time with Jerome.

_Thalia was glaring at Jerome, eye on. She just witnessed him, backstabbing her._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Jerome yelled at her_

"_You were telling them that I'm a slut!" Thalia yelled back causing people to gather_

"_I was going along with the flow."_

"_Why didn't you stand up for me?"_

"_Because it was true, baby."_

"_Don't call me that! It was sweet before but now…"_

"_Chillax babe." He said as he tried to hug Thalia_

_Thalia's anger was getting hotter per word, "So you weren't also cheating in me? Don't tell me you were not just making out with that bitch, Ria"_

"_Then I won't."_

_Thalia smirked then slapped him with the heavy book she was holding._

"_I'm breaking up with you now!" He yelled_

"_Fine! If you know what's good for you!" Thalia yelled back_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine! But I want you to pay for all of the money you owe me right now, bitch!"_

_Jerome paid about a thousand bucks to Thalia then went back to his class after getting a black eye form Thalia, and a lot of bruises from her friends._

_Thalia might have looked tough while they were fighting but she was broken and crying inside. She thought that her first boyfriend would treat her better. She stayed broken until she met Nico._

_When Nico transferred to their school, Thalia already felt a connection after a second. They pranked each other a lot while they hung out, and they accidentally kissed when they drank a lot of the mixture they made of energy drinks. And that's when Thalia's huge crush on Nico started._

She woke up with Jason shaking her

"We're here, Thals" He told her

"Thanks bro." she replied with a smile

Jason looked uncomfortable with his sister finally smiling.

They got down from the cab, after paying a huge wad of cash anyway, then entered Pizza Planet then met up with the rest of the group in the café.

Nico and Piper were the only ones there and they looked awkward aroung each other until Piper ran up to Jason to hug him. She wore a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt across a pink heart, black leggings, and her usual boots. She looked pretty (Thalia is NOT lebby okay) no matter what she wore.

When Thalia turned around she saw that Jason already pinned Piper to a wall and they started making out.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

* * *

**(AN: This one is the continuation to the last chapter. You know… The one written by squirrelLOVA.)**

3rd Person

Nico just asked Thalia to the prom which made no sense to her but she still said (out of nowhere): "You darn bet I will. I was kinda hoping that you'd ask me you big dope."

Nico smiled like he just won a billion bucks

Thalia kissed his cheek then his lips

It felt so right even if it was in front of a lot of people but hey, who says you have to prove that you're perfect?

When they broke apart, the gang started to walk around the arcade.

They went from one game to another, sometimes running into each other but the worst part was when when whole gang ran into Drew's gang.

"Watch it Sparky." Drew sneered at Thalia

"Don't mess with my sister, drew." Jason warned , somewhere back.

"Jason, hon, why do you hang out with these dumpster people?"

"Because they're my family and you make me sick." Jason replied

"Aww, you mean that?" Piper asked him

Jason faced her and said, "'Course I do."

Piper smiled then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Awww!" Drew said with fake sympathy, "That's so sweet."

Jason and Piper broke apart and looked at Drew's gang with glares even scarier than Thalia's, Annabeth's, and Percy's combined. And they were _scary_. Their glares, individually, can scare the teachers.

They were just about to charge until someone spoke through the PA

"We are now accepting applicants for our contest." He said, "Apply near the stage to enter. Thank you and enjoy the Planet."

The gang turned around, and faced each other. They had only one thought while exchanging a few looks: _Let's do this!_

* * *

Jason

Jason stared at Piper standing in the line for the application for the contest. He still remembered the "kiss" they had when the group met up in the café. Even though they were almost complete, Jason couldn't help but feel bad for Leo and Reyna and Rachel for not being able to come.

That was, until, the three of them actually came.

Jason told them about the contest and they agreed.

"The girls will be the band," Jason started

"And as usual we sing." Leo finished for him

Jason nodded in reply

"So what are we playing?" Rachel asked

And Piper, who has great timing, arrived right after Rachel's question and said, "We'll sing an original song due tomorrow. We need to practice later so Jason's house it is."

"Thank you Piper." Reyna replied

Piper smiled back then told Reyna that she had a nice outfit. It was true to Jason. Reyna wore a white button-up top under a red blazer, black leggings, and red high-top Converse. Her hair was in its usual side braid.

"Thank you Piper." Reyna replied with a smile

Things were awkward after the 'thank you' until Nico came to them screaming: "Thalia's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thalia's been kidnapped! That's what you guys get for not reviewing.**

**Sorry if I updated a long time ago before this. I was outta ideas lately. And I have been busy since I had to study and attend the games. We just won and I am so psyched for the championship. Wish me luck guys.**

**Anyway, please review if ya guys want me to have better ideas. I only pulled the #KidnapCard so you guys would review. And I already have the other chapter typed out. I just need 50 effing reviews so I can update. **

**Love ya guys! And you guys have to thank squirrelLOVA for the last chapter. If you want to write a chapter, just tell me through #REVIEW**

**Hehe!**

**R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

Piper's Grace

Chapter 11

Piper

Piper wasn't having such a great day. She learned that she had to write a song for the contest, then Thalia went missing. Or kidnapped according to Nico. The gang was in a Starbucks for a few hours, waiting for Annabeth and Percy and their drinks.

"How did you say she got kidnapped?" Piper asked Nico. He was paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot. "She was taken by three black figures. Or girls wearing black."

"Wait." Jason said out of nowhere. "Girls?"

"Yeah." Nico replied. "They-" Piper thought that Nico would've bawled his eyes out if Percy and Annabeth haven't returned with their drinks. Annabeth gave the drinks out and Piper sipped in her Choco Chip Frappuccino but didn't feel any better like it used to.

"You were saying."Piper told Nico.

"The kidnappers were obviously girls." Nico explained. "They had figures and their voices were high pitched. I recognized the voice but one of them knocked my head with her algebra book. And now I can't remember their voices because of the numbers."

"That is no way to treat a book!" Annabeth commented

"Be serious, Annabeth." Percy scolded her

"But-" She protested. But she was shut up by the glares the rest gave her.

"Do we get the police after her?" Piper asked

"No." Jason replied. "I have a feeling about who did it and when she's gonna show up again. If we get the police involved, Thalia might just die."

"How can you just sit there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm gonna get in trouble with Dave if I don't get home in ten minutes."

"I'll drive!" Reyna volunteered

"Thanks." Piper replied with a bright smile.

"We all know that you're beautiful, Beauty Queen." Leo said. "Now just go before you make me blind."

Piper rolled her eyes and got in Reyna's car. Which was a yellow Ferrarri, by the way. Reyna drove like a madman. She went twenty miles above the speed limit. Piper felt like a woman giving birth. Scratch that, It was way worse than that. But Piper got home with seven minutes to spare.

She vomited when she entered the restroom and got changed in clothes appopriate for babysitting her half-brother, Mitchell. Mitchell was a six year old boy who liked running around the house naked. Piper wore a black tank top under her favorite snowboarding jacket, black skinny jeans, and black hi-top Converse.

She entered her half-brother's room to find Drew strangling Mitchell. Piper jumped in between them and carried Mitchell.

"What is wrong with you, Drew?" Piper asked Drew

"He was in my room again!" Drew replied in a voice high enough to make Piper mad.

"That doesn't give you the right to strangle him." Piper shot back at her. Drew walked away, looking like a b**ch who won a lottery.

Piper placed Mitchell down and sat next to him. "Thank you Piper." Mitchell said. Piper smiled back at her half-brother. "How can you stand her?"

Mitchell looked down. "I can't. She's a bitch!"

"Where'd you learn that language?" Piper asked him.

"Drew."

"Remove it from your system. That's bad. Do you want to end up in Hades's boxers?"

Mitchell looked down and shook his head. "I wish you were my _real_ sister."

Piper hugged him and smiled. "Sorry, kiddo. At least I'm half your sister."

"Thanks, Pipes." He said. Piper placed him down and tucked him into his bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beauty Queen." Mitchell replied with a smirk.

Piper closed the door behind her and found herself face-to-face with her angry step-dad.

"What do you want?" Piper asked him

"I heard of what you did for Drew in your music class." Dave replied. "You better continue that, unless you want to see your college money go to Drew instead."

"I will."

Piper walked away and went to her shed. She opened her laptop and started writing the song for the boys.

**3rd Person**

They were speeding towards Pizza Planet. Percy kept his foot on the gas and it was worst than when Reyna drove Piper home. Once they got there, the boys carried the guitars and the amps out, and hurried in the waiting area. Someone was being introduced and Piper wouldn't have given a s**t about it if the emcee didn't say Drew's name.

Piper dragged Jason out to front of the stage and watched Drew.

"This is for Jason Grace." Drew said. "Love you, babe."

She started strumming her guitar and sang in a voice that wasn't hers.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Nico and the rest of the gang went out, asking, "Thalia?" but only to find Drew performing.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  


Piper started getting offended but Nico dashed to the backstage after seeing a wire that's going to the backstage.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Nico went backstage and saw Thalia strumming a guitar and singing the song.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Nico grabbed the nearest camera from the camera man and started videoing Thalia instead of Drew. Thalia noticed it but didn't stop singing.__

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

Everyone started murmuring outside when they saw Thalia's face on the screen.__

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Nico pushed Thalia out into the stage and Drew stopped singing when the crowd cheered and Thalia pushed Drew out of the way.__

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

Thalia bowed and removed her guitar and placed it on the nearest stand. She lunged at Nico after that. "Thank gods, Nico."

"I missed you too, Pinecone Face." Nico said hugging her. It was a matter of breaths until they started kissing. They wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for the emcee who said, "Let's give it up for Thalia Grace!" and the crowd started cheering.

Nico and Thalia went down the stage, arm in arm, and started laughing. Thalia braced herself for all the hugs she's gonna receive. Sure enough, everyone hugged her.

Everyone started laughing and the moment was perfect. Thalia was back, Drew got what she deserved, and the gang was together. That was until the emcee called out "Come on and cheer for the Half-Bloods!"

Everyone cheered except for the gang. "Who?" Thalia asked.

"That would be us." Leo replied, with a smirk.

Piper patted Thalia's back and told her, "Sit this one out. We can handle this."

Thalia nodded and went to the green room and watched from the TV they had there. She tried staying awake but she couldn't help but sleep with her feet up and her face buried into the pillow.

* * *

**I finally updated a really short chapter. YAY! Who wants cookies? (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. This is actually my most popular story. 58 reviews? I'm so happy. And now I'm doing something I haven't done before. Replying to your reviews. First time right?**

**VoldyNoNose-Sorry. (SORRY THALS ALSO) it was part of the plot. But she came back, didn't she. You'll learn where she went in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. :))))**

**FaeForever- Thanks for the pointers. Thanks for the long review. So far the longest review. Thanks :)))))**

**HopelessAddictToWriting- You get award for the 50th reviewer. Seriously. You reviewed almost every chapter. And as your "reward" you choose. I can't pick whether to have you write a chapter or give everyone more virtual sweets. Or a dance party. Or all of the above.**

**District12-Gallaghergirl - Here you go. :)))))**

**Love you guys. Though I'm thinking of finishing it on the prom chapter (COMING SOON) then an epilogue.**

**BTW, who wants to write a chapter? I'm outta ideas. Help me. Anyone. Please?**

**xoxo  
Tori Daughter of Apollo**


	12. Chapter 12

Piper's Grace

Chapter 12

Piper

Piper was glad Thalia was back.

But she still didn't understand why or how Jason knew that it was Drew doing all of that. But Piper did notice the evil smirk on Drew's face from the past days, so why not?

They were called into the stage to perform for the money.

The boys were singing (like usual), while the girls were the band. Piper was on drums, Annabeth and Juniper were on guitars, Reyna played the bass, and Juniper played the keyboard. Thalia was supposed to be on the keyboard, but as seeing from the incidents, that seemed impossible.

But the biggest surprise was that it was Leo who wrote the song. Piper laughed at first, but as soon as she saw the song, she stopped. He wrote a great song.

The emcee gave them the cue to start, and Juniper started playing the intro.

Jason sang first.

_People say we shouldn't be together  
Too young, to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk, talk, talking about  
__(talk,__Talk, talking about)_

Then Percy sings.

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait, any longer  
I just wanna tell the word that your mine girl  
Ohhh_

Then they all sing.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the 'I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us_

They don't know about the up-all-night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Then Nico sings.

_One touch, and I was a believer  
Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

Then Percy again.

_It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time girl_

And then all of them.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the 'I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us_

They don't know about the up-all-night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Then Leo's part.

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know about us _

Nico's part again.

_They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret_

Then Grover.

_But I wanna tell em, I wanna tell the world that your mine girl_

Finally all of them sings.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the 'I love you's ('I love you's)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us_

They don't know about the up-all-night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (Feels so right)

Baby they don't know about the

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the 'I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up-all-night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us  
They don't know about us

And the song finishes with the keyboard.

The crowd went wild for some reason. The group grinned at Leo. But he was too busy looking at Reyna who had a huge grin.

Piper immediately knew what happened and what's going on with Leo and Reyna. She grabbed a microphone and started talking. "The song was ''They Don't Know About Us' and it was written by Leo Valdez. He probably dedicated it to his girlfriend which he didn't tell us about."

Leo grabbed a mic next to Piper and talked also.

* * *

Reyna

Reyna watched Leo as he walked towards the microphone next to Piper.

"We weren't planning to tell you anytime soon." He announced. "But as seeing as everybody already knows that I have a girlfriend, I'll just tell the world who she is." He held a hand out to Reyna and said to the microphone, "Reyna Anderson, would you do me the pleasure of going to the prom with me?"

The crowd gasped and Reyna couldn't help but feel surprised, But she just smiled.

"Actually," She replied adding a long pause for suspense. "I would love to. After two months, Leo. Two fricken months! You finally asked me out to the prom."

The rest of the gang sighed.

They looked at Piper.

"Two months and they won't tell us. Great friends." She mumbled.

Reyna looked at Leo and grabbed his hand. They went down the stage, holding hands. When they reached a corner, they both leaned in for a kiss. Leo placed his hands on Reyna's lips pulling them closer together. Reyna's fingers played with her boyfriend's curly hair.

It was all perfect.

Until, "Hey! You didn't ask me out yet!"

* * *

**Long time no see, guys.**

**Advance Merry Christmas to everyone.**

**Sorry if it's short. I have a massive writer's block right now. But review please. I was kinda disappointed that only one reviewed on the last chapter.**

**I'm aiming for 65+ reviews now. Thanks for your support and making this my most popular story ever. I'll probably finish this next year. And it isn't really long. Just about 30 chapters.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo  
Tori Daughter of Apollo**

**P.s. I just slept and you guys went overboard with the reviews. Keep 'em up, guys. Luv ya. :))**


	13. Chapter 13

Piper's Grace  
Chapter 13  
Piper

All the gang could do was facepalm at Juniper.

And laugh at her and Grover's expressions.

"I'm sure you have a _very good _explanation." Reyna muttered sarcastically. They all laughed until Grover pulled Juniper away. Literally.

"Gods. Those two are so cute." Piper said.

"I know." Annabeth agreed.

Piper couldn't help but glance at Jason. He still hasn't asked her out for the prom. Though, she really would still be surprised if he did ask her considering that they weren't together for a long time. But Piper still had hope.

"What do we do now?" Jason asks.

"Well, the announcement for the winners is still after a few more hours, so why don't we play around and have fun." Piper suggested.

Everyone else shrugged and went away in groups. The only ones left behind were her and Jason. "So…" He said.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I have to ask you something…" He mumbles. He seemed to be nervous as Piper could see.

"Go on." She replied. Her hands were fumbling with the hem of her shirt in anticipation.

"I wanted to ask you…would you like to battle with me in The Arena?" He asked her. Piper pouted internally, but gave him a forced smile. "Of course, Sparky." She replied sweetly.

"Thank gods." He muttered. Jason held her hand then pulled her to the said game.

The Arena was an arcade game. The players were placed in a room with special glasses and it's like watching a movie. But the players could actually feel the weight of their chosen weapons, and their surroundings.

Jason and Piper arrived in front of the game.

"Good day." The lady in front of them greeted. "You're actually going to play?"

They nodded.

"That would be five dollars total."

Jason grabbed for his wallet. "I'll pay, Jason." Piper stopped him.

He scowled. "Pipes, it's polite for the dude to pay during the date. It shows that he's a gentleman."

"He's right." The lady agreed.

Piper scowled but allowed Jason to pay anyway. They were ushered into the room and they were given their jumpsuits. Piper grabbed hers and went into the girl's dressing area in the room. She took out her phone from her pocket and placed it in her bag. She got her bag and placed it in the cabinet she rented. Once she left her bag, she was given the helmet for the game. She was allowed to chooe among the weapons and shields, and she chose the dagger and a random shield.

She pushed the door into the game room and pulled on the helmet over her head.

"Good luck, guys." The lady told them through the speakers

Then the game started.

Jason circled her.

She circled back.

Piper was waiting for Jason to make the first move. He took two steps forward then struck. Piper barely managed to dodge. He gave a second. She blocked it easily, but the impact shook her arms. She managed to shake it off.

Jason

Jason noticed Piper's skill.

She was a natural with the dagger.

He managed two blows which she both avoided. He decided to go into the first part of the plan. He forced himself to be more serious.

He swung his weapon towards Piper's side. She blocked it easily with her shield, and Jason used that opportunity. But Piper seemed to know his plan. When Jason was just about to swing once more, she connected their weapons and twisted hers, making Jason's skid away. Piper slammed his shield onto him and placed a knee on his chest and placed her dagger on his neck.

"Any last words?" She asked him in a mocking tone.

"Actually… Yes." He replied. He sighed and said the lines he'd been practicing in secret during the week. "Activate _Alpha-Delta approach one_."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

Then a song started playing.

The intro started and Jason started singing while lying down.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you, and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you, and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

The music went on and Jason could smirk at Piper's face. He stood up and held her hands. "Piper McLean," He told her sweetly. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Piper looked flabbergasted. "I..um…" She mumbled. She sighed then grinned. "Hell yeah. I was waiting for you to ask me." Jason grinned back then went back to singing.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me to  
I don't want to waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you, and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Jason allowed the music to end on its own. He removed his helmet and walked nearer to Piper. He removed hers as well. He touched her face then whispered to her.

"Piper, you should never doubt everything that I just sang." He told her. "You aren't just pretty. You, Piper, are beautiful. Not just because you have a pretty face. You have a beautiful soul, Beauty Queen. I just noticed that _I_ was the reason for all those breakdowns. I've heard that you're really tough before I came in. You weren't all bully-ish, but more of a 'I'just-just-cant-cry-right-now-and-Im-looking-at-the-brighter-side-of-things' kind of tough. You care about others and that's what I love about you. To get this thing straight, even though we just met again, I've realized that I love you, Pipes. I'd do anything to prove it to you."

Piper's eyes were huge.

Her cheeks were tinted pink and a tear ran through them.

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized. "I didn't think-" Piper cut him off by attacking his lips with hers. He touched her face.

Piper pulled away. "I love you too, Sparky." Then she kissed him again.

It was all so perfect.

Jason's plan worked better than he expected. Not only did he accomplish asking Piper out to the prom, he also accomplished confessing his true feelings about Piper.

But there was still something bothering him.

Like there was still something missing.

"Jason?" Piper asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"What about the tickets?"

Jason facepalmed. "I knew I forgot something important!"

Piper laughed her adorable laugh. "Only you, Jason." She said. "Only you."

* * *

**Sooooooo...**

**[avoids knives and blue cakes and cookies thrown to me]**

**HEY! I know that I haven't updated for a looooooooooooong time, but it doesn't give you the right to start a riot... Actually, it does. But hear me out first.**

**I'm sorry, guys.**

**I pulled the ultimate Drew (being a bitch) for not updating for a very long time. I missed the feeling of the keyboard when I type and how fast I can do it compared to my iPad.**

**I didn't update for eternity, and I gave you a very crappy chapter. :(**

**Can someone punch me?**

**At least it's JASPER right? And the song makes my insides go to mush. It's **Beautiful Soul **by **Jesse McCartney** if you're wondering. It's a great song.**

**Sooo...**

**Now that I've updated, can you ummmm...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Come one guys. The actual story was 1,196 words. What else do you guys want? Okay I'll make a deal.**

**80+ reviews, I'll update on Wednesday**

**90+ reviews, I'll update tomorrow.**

**How does that sound? ;)**

**Soooo...**

_Thanks for reading, point out my mistakes, and..._** REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Piper's Grace

Chapter 14

Piper

Piper couldn't believe Jason asked her to the prom.

She was hoping, but she never expected him to do it.

But she couldn't afford to think about that right now. She was supposed to watch over Mitchell and Drew. As much as she loved Mitchell, she despised Drew and wished she would just go to Tartarus the next second. She was going through hell in babysitting.

"Mitchell!" Drew screeched. "Let go of my lipstick! It isn't a toy, or a pen!"

Piper turned back from cleaning the windows and saw her step-brother drawing a _very accurate_ drawing of Drew on her door. "Mitchell?" Piper asked sweetly as she approached him. "Do you want to get in trouble?"

He shook his head, looking at her with huge pleading eyes.

Piper tried her best not to smirk. She placed a sweet smile on her face. "Well, then give that lipstick to Drew right now." She whispered to him. "Your daddy's gonna get home in ten seconds." Mitchell's eyes widened, and rushed over to Drew to give her back her lipstick. Drew looked at him with a confused look, then glared at Piper. Piper carried Mitchell away to his room, and gave him an ice cream sandwich from his mini-fridge.

"Thank you Piper!" He squealed.

She smiled at him, then walked back to her cabin. Not before running into her step-dad. "You have a couple of friends back there." He told her coldly. Piper nodded, and walked out slowly with her head down. She heard her step-dad yelling at Drew while she cried.

Piper chuckled and jogged to her "room" really quick. She opened the door to see all the boys arguing. They didn't even notice they were there.

"Well you shouldn't have done that!" Jason yelled at Nico.

Nico glared at him. "Well I'm sorry I happened to trip!"

"You should have been more careful!" Leo yelled at Nico.

"He isn't superman isn't he?!" Percy yelled back.

"Yeah Leo! What the hell is wrong if he isn't perfect!" Grover agreed with Percy.

Piper walked to the girls slowly, while the boys continued to bicker. "What's up?" Piper asked the girls. Annabeth sighed, and placed her book down. "They've been that way ever since we got here. We don't know what's happening." She muttered the last part.

"What the hell is happening!" Piper yelled. She didn't need to ask anymore.

All of the boys turned to her. She raised an eyebrow. Then they all laughed. "We were just helping Nico and Percy practice their audition lines for the play." Grover managed to say in between laughs. Piper smiled. "Well you guys made a great job of doing so." She complimented.

The other girls nodded. "You made us all believe that you were actually fighting." Annabeth scolded Percy as she smacked his head. Percy looked at her with those green eyes, and Annabeth just kissed his cheek after that.

Everyone laughed at the couple.

"So what do you guys need?" Piper asked as she threw a few ice cream sandwiches to them.

"Well," Jason said. "The boys and I had a really great idea for the yearly recital."

"What might that be?" Reyna asked.

"What's the one thing we all dearly love?" Percy asked.

"Music." Piper said easily.

Percy shook his head. "No, the other one." He said.

Annabeth perked up. "Greek and Roman mythology." She said in an excited tone.

"And what's so common in those stories?" Nico asked, his lips in a tiny smile.

"War!' We all yelled simultaneously. We all laughed at each other's faces when we said that.

"And we just happened to write a great song about war." Jason said. He pulled out a few music sheets, then distributed them. When Piper saw her piece, she immediately pictured how it sounded like. She walked to the drum set, and tried out the piece. She smiled at the way it sounded on her snare.

"Ready?" Piper asked. Thalia and Juniper walked to the keyboards, and the rest of the girls grabbed an acoustic guitar.

_Then Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_some nights I call it a draw_  
_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_  
_What do I stand for, what do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

Percy sang alone.

_This is it boys, this is war!_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_  
_Save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked_  
_But here they come again to jack my style_

Nico sang this time.

_And that's alright_  
_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering_  
_Just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? Mmm, mmm_

They all sang again, and the girls joined, adding their voices for more harmony.

_Some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win, I always win_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_  
_What do I stand for, what do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know_  
_Oh come on_

Leo said the next words in a low voice.

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No, when I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_  
_Oh, come on_  
_Oh, come on_  
_Oh, come on!_

Then he started singing.

_Well, that is it guys, that is all_  
_Five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This is not one for the folks at home_  
_I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone_  
_All dried up in the desert sun?_

Then Jason sang.

_My heart is breaking for my sister_  
_And the con that she called "love"_  
_But when I look into my nephews eyes_  
_Man, you wouldn't believe_  
_The most amazing things_  
_That can come from_  
_Some terrible nights_

Then Grover was the last one who sang.

_The other night, you wouldn't believe_  
_The dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance_

They all kept their heads down, panting.

"What the heck was that?" Percy asked as he panted.

Piper shook her head. "I've never felt that hell. Not even when we're performing." She said quietly.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I was kind of winging it while we played." Annabeth said. Every girls' eyes widened. "Really?" Rachel asked. "Me too!" Every girl agreed. All the girls laughed. "Why don't we take a break?" Piper suggested. Everyone nodded. "I'll call the pizza." She gabbed her phone from her pocket and called the pizza.

* * *

Thalia

Thalia strummed a few chords in the acoustic guitar. She saw Nico going next to her. She continued strumming, and Nico started singing.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_Started making his way past two in the morning_  
_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday_  
_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_Left him dying to get in_

The others walked to their respective instruments, but didn't play anything besides Piper, who played the drums, and Reyna, who played the bass. Nico continued singing.

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

Juniper started playing along with the keyboard.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_  
_He's determined to call her bluff_  
_Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_He pleads though he tries_  
_But he's only denied_  
_Now he's dying to get inside_

The boys started watching, and Annabeth strummed lightly on the electric guitar.

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_There's a neighbor said, she moved away_  
_Funny how it rained all day_  
_I didn't think much of it then_  
_But it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now_  
_That all of these clouds are following me_  
_In my desperate endeavor_  
_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Nico grabbed the guitar from Thalia, and she started singing. Everyone played louder this time.

_ I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world_  
_So many thousands of feet off the ground_  
_I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_  
_Towering over your head_

Nico cut Thalia off by singing the last lines. Everyone stopped playing besides Nico.

_I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

Thalia faced Nico, then kissed him.

"What happened?" Nico asked her.

"Friendship." She whispered, looking around everyone's smiling faces. "Friendship happened." Nico chuckled. Thalia knew the song didn't have anything to do with friendship. It was just the ones who played that proved their friendship. They were just about to kiss, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

**Yo.**

**Yes, I'm alive.**

**[Dodges arrows and tomatoes and blue cookies]**  
**[catches a blue cookie]**

**Haha. Yes, this is Tori. You may now kill me. But I warn you, if you kill me, I can't update. Ha!**

**So yah, this is just a filler, but that's just because we never reached 80 reviews. If we did reach it, we would have a drama packed, chapter. But since there was only 3 reviews left till 80, I decided to post this.**

**Songs above are Some Nights by Fun, and Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. They're both very good songs, and I recommend you listen to them.**

**Okay, so here's the deal:**

**80+ reviews = one filler chapter**

**85+ reviews = one drama filled chapter**

**So revieeewwww!**

**Question you can answer on your review: What's you favorite song?**

**Love lots,**  
**Tori \m/**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: **_**due to my impulsive typing, there will be swears somewhere in this chapter. This chapter is **__**strictly**__** rated **_**T**_** not just because I'm paranoid this time. There will be swears. And since there are just some things that I'd like to cheat, I'm adding in Tori Pennyweather. My OC from HBG, but she looks different in this fic. So I'm sorry for all you OC haters.**_

Piper's Grace

Chapter 15

Piper

After playing Remembering Sunday, Piper was sure nothing could go wrong anymore. But she was proved wrong when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Jason whispered beside her.

Piper frowned, and sighed. "I don't know, Jason." She said. "I just know that it can't possibly be anyone from school."

True.

Since it was a Sunday night, not everyone had enough energy and stamina like the gang did. At least, that they know of.

Piper turned the knob, and swung the door open, to find a lady in a silver business suit. Not _gray_, but _silver_.

"Good evening, Piper." She greeted. "May I come in?"

Piper nodded and opened the door a bit more to let her in.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jason mumbled beside her.

"Hello, everyone." The lady greeted the gang. Everyone stopped playing and stared at her, and she took that chance to continue. "I am Artemis Fallon, and before you ask, Apollo is my twin, but we're thankfully not identical."

Piper took a glance around everyone, and saw that Thalia was paling by every word Artemis said.

"Why are you here?" Thalia whimpered.

Artemis showed a perfectly white grin. "Why, I'm here to recruit girls for the Hunters." She replied. "And it seems like all you girls are perfect for the group."

"Bullshit!" Thalia exclaimed. Everyone turned to her with worried faces. "If you think you can _recruit_ every girl you see that's _extremely_ musically talented, that's where you're wrong, Artemis. "

Piper walked towards her, and placed a hand on her arm, only to be thrown back by a shock that's a lot more powerful than regular ones. "Thals, just relax." Piper said soothingly. "No one from us is going." Thalia frowned at her. "I was just saying that not everyone wants to be a part of the Hunters."

Artemis's face lit up. "But do _you_?" She questioned Thalia.

Thalia closed her eyes, and Piper could barely see a small teardrop that ran through her cheeks. "Yes, Artemis." She said. "I've wanted to be a part of that ever since I heard them sing in front of Olympus." More tears ran down, but nobody dared move to her besides Piper and Annabeth. They wiped some of the tears, until Thalia held a hand up, gesturing for them to stop.

Piper frowned but decided to stay silent.

"But right now, I just can't join." Thalia continued. "I have friends that I love, and I can't leave them behind." She held Piper and Annabeth's hands, and continued. "They are my family, and I'm tied to them somehow. And I just can't leave Nico."

Artemis frowned, and before she could say anything, Thalia continued. "I love him, Artemis." She muttered. "I'm sorry, Artemis, but I know about the _no boys_ rule you have, and I just can't leave him. Or anyone here for that matter. I'm sorry."

Artemis turned to Piper, who had a sad smile plastered on her face. "Tristan McLean's daughter, huh?" She asked Piper. Piper nodded slightly in reply. "Here's my card if you ever need me."

Artemis reached out to get six silver cards from her pocket, and threw them to the girls in the room.

"See you around." Artemis said, before standing up and closing the door of Piper's small cabin.

Nico

"What the hell, Thalia?" Nico exclaimed once they were in his car. The car was parked n front of her house since he was supposed to drop her off. But the car doors were locked, and Nico refused to let her out without a proper answer.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Why did you turn down that offer?"

"I stated my reason to Artemis, and it would be terrible if you didn't listen to me." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was going to let you go if you wanted." Nico growled.

"Why? 'Cause you don't care?"

"No, because I love you, Thalia Grace." He argued. "And that's why I can set you free if you wanted."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Di Angelo."

"Yeah? You give me the same crap, Grace."

"You're fifteen! You're not supposed to love yet!"

"I could say the same for you!"

She slapped him. Tears were running down her face, and her eyes showed hatred, anger, and from what Nico could see, love.

"You can go to the prom on your own, Nico." She said between sniffles. "As much as I love you, I know that we just can't be."

"But you said you didn't want to join the Hunters because you want us to be together." Nico mumbled. Thalia placed a finger on his mouth. "I know, but I don't deserve you, Nico." She muttered. "You're loving, caring, you understand..." She trailed off. "You deserve someone who will stay with you forever."

_What is she saying?_ Nico thought.

"Thals-" He started, but she cut him off. "Shh."

Nico felt a teardrop roll down his face. "What now?" He asked.

Thalia grabbed his face, and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his, and they moulded together slowly. There were tears from both faces, but no one dared wipe them.

Nico pulled away from her, and stared into her eyes. They were filled with tears, and for once, Thalia looked weak. "So this is goodbye?" Nico croaked out. She nodded, and unlocked the door. Tears ran down Nico's face as he watched her walk to her house, not even looking back.

"She really loved you, man." Jason said from the backseat. Nico had almost forgotten he was there. "Whatever you say, man." Nico said. "But don't say a word about the crying thing. It will ruin my precious rep."

Jason laughed, and got out of the car.

Nico didn't stick around for long. He drove away, not caring about the speed limits. Once he reached his apartment, he rushed for the beer in his secret cabinet. He popped open a bottle, and drank the whole thing in four gulps.

"I can't do this." He whispered. He reached for his iPhone, and called the first girl who came to his mind. "Drew." He croaked. "I'm all yours."

"How come you only called me now?" Drew purred as Nico kissed her cleavage. "Can you please just shut up, and enjoy it while it lasts?" He groaned while she rubbed his abs. Drew giggled, and pressed her bare chest against his.

They went like that for hours, and Nico was glad he was drunk.

"Nico?" A familiar voice asked. Nico frowned. Maybe he was _too_ drunk.

"Who's that?" Drew whined. He shook his head. "No one. Just ignore it." He kissed her lips furiously. Drew was a good kisser. It was obvious from her rep. But she didn't give Nico the fireworks that Thalia gave him.

The door swung open, letting in a wave of light. "Nico Di Angelo!"

_Oh no. _Nico thought. _Anyone but her. Please._

But it was her. Tori Pennyeather.

She walked towards them, and pulled Nico's ear. She gave Drew a sarcastic smile, and cocked her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "But may I excuse him for a moment? Thank you."

Just when Nico thought his day couldn't get any worse.

Jason

"Thals?" Jason asked as he knocked on her sister's door.

"Go away, Jason!" She said, her voice muffled.

Jason inserted the spare key into the door. "Thalia." He said. "You can't stay in here, locked up in your room forever. You have to go out sometime soon." She glared at him. "Yes I can." She argued like a five-year-old.

"Well you have to have some friends in there with you then."

"Too bad, Jason. I don't want them to go through too much trouble just to comfort me."

"Well it's too late for that, Pinecone Face." Annabeth's voice said from outside.

Thalia looked at the door, and there stood Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, and Juniper in pyjamas, holding bags of clothes and sleeping bags.

Jason was relieved when he saw Thalia's shocked face. "Why are you here?"

"To help you through heartbreak. Duh." Reyna said, taking a glance at Jason. "I know it's hard. I also experienced that."

"You can't possibly do that right now." Thalia whispered.

"Exactly why we're gonna slumber it away." Rachel announced, holding out her bags.

Thalia opened her arms, and they all cuddled up for a group hug.

Jason sighed in relief, and looked down to the floor. He heard a girl's voice talking from Thalia's laptop on top of her bed. He furrowed his eyebrows until the girl started singing Eternal Flame.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?_

Piper looked up from the hug, and looked at Jason, who smiled at her. "Love you." She mouthed.

_Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming.  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Jason gave her a nod. "Love you too." He mouthed back.

The girls seemed happy in the group hug that was unnaturally long. Jason slowly walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door.

_I believe  
It's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming.__  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

* * *

**You like? X]**

**I was pretty emotional when I wrote this one. Though I'm not sure if you guys would also feel emotional. And since we reached 90 reviews, I decided to make this extra dramatic. Even though this is short, it had a lot of DRAMA that y'all asked for. (At least, I think this is how much drama you wanted...)**

**A summary of the chapter:**

**-Thalia and the rest of the girls are asked to join the Hunters. **_I'm not mean enough to let them join you know..._

**-Thalico broke up. **_You guys thought everything was going to be all happy didn't you? That's too bad since I'm not afraid of killing off my favourite couples. Even if I almost cry during their break-ups._

**-Nico had near-sex with Drew. **_Only their chests were bare._

**-Tori arrives, and acts like the friend who cleans up their friends' messes.**_ Kinda like Lexi from The Vampire Diaries._

**-Thalia is sulking (like Caroline when she turned into a vamp).**_ And Jason goes Stefan and gives Thals a slumber-party whether she liked it or not._

**-Jasper moment in the end right?**_ It's based on a Stelena moment._

**-Yes, my recent obsession is TVD, (TEAM STEFAN!) but I won't be writing any fics about that.**

**Question: How many chapters do you think will it be until prom comes? And prom is the epilogue FYI.**

**REVIEW! **

**If you do, a shirtless Percy might arrive...**

**So you better do! x)**


End file.
